Realmente no estoy tan solo!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Yamato se encuentra en una gran deprecion, siente que de nuevo lo han dejado solo, pero solo tendra que ver un poco mas aya para saber que nunca volvera a estarlo.


**Hola de nuevo, como os dije en el fic anterior este es el segundo si otra vez yo y mis fics bueno en esta ocasión es un fic triste y nostálgico pero va de acuerdo a la canción que escogí esta vez, amo el Mimato. Espero les guste este humilde intento de historia. Gracias a todas esas bellas personas que dejaron sus reviews de vedad de corazón les agradezco, ya que nos ayudan mucho, y ocupan un lugar en mi corazón, y también para aquellos que no dejan reviews solo leen, gracias por clikear estas historias. Me disculpo por las faltas de horrografia como dice mi primo. Y para terminar como siempre, ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, solo las tomo prestadas como un medio de entretenimiento sano, y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más preámbulos la historia:**

*********************************************************************************

**Realmente no estoy tan solo.**

Se sentía muerto.

Si, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, nada, desde que ella se fue las cosas ya no eran iguales no se sentía igual y ¿como sentirte igual cuando sientes que te falta la mitad de tu vida?

-¡Maldición!-dijo el rubio en su vano intento por prender un cigarro.

Dejó de intentarlo y de nuevo se dirigió a la cocina, a que a prepararse un cappuccino, con vainilla y canela, el favorito de… ella. Sentándose en una punta de la mesa para cuatro, viendo al frente ese espacio vacío.

**Me tomo un café con tu ausencia**

**Y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia**

**Le doy un beso en el cuello**

**A tu espacio vacío.**

Otra vez se encontraba así, tan derrotado que viéndolo en estas condiciones nadie creería que esa persona fue una vez el frio y orgulloso Yamato Ishida si ahora no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuese llorar y vagabundear por la casa en la que en un tiempo no tan lejano se respiraba amor, vida, alegría.

**Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia**

**Y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria**

**Seduciendo al par de zapatos azules**

**Que olvidaste**.

Y es que aun la recordaba exactamente, sus distintas opiniones con respecto a varias cosas, y esa carita que siempre ponía cuando peleaban, pero principalmente cuando reía, todo se volvía bonito cuando ella reía.

**Y charlo de política**

**Con tu cepillo de dientes**

**Con visión tan analítica**

**Como cuando te arrepientes**

Y ahora lo había abandonado, lo había dejado solo, a pesar de que Takeru y Taichi lo visitaban a menudo se sentía tan solo, aun la escuchaba cocinando porque siempre cantaba al hacerlo.

**Realmente no estoy tan solo**

**Quien te dijo que te fuiste**

**Si aun te encuentro cocinando**

**Algún recuerdo en la cocina**

**O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina**

Debería hacerle caso a Takeru y deshacerse de todas las cosas de ella ningún bien le hacía pero sin embargo en las quería, sentía que con sus cosas de alguna forma ella no se iba totalmente.

**Realmente no estoy tan solo**

**Quien te dijo que te fuiste**

**Si uno no está donde el cuerpo**

**Sino donde más lo extrañan**

**Y aquí se te extraña tanto**

.

Tenía que salir de ahí, si eso haría pero estaba lloviendo y era de noche no importa tenía que sentirla cerca de cualquier manera.

**Tú sigues aquí**

**Sin ti**

**Conmigo**

**Quien está contigo**

**Si ni siquiera estas tú**

Entonces se dirigió a su recamara para tomar su abrigo y paso por ese cuarto pintado torpemente de rosa y vio como unas manitas regordetas se alzaban en una cuna y decidió ir a mirar que pasaba al entrar se encontró a su hermano con su esposa tirados en el sofá completamente agotados, ellos habían caído primero que la bebe.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Ya se cansaron tus tíos?-pregunto Yamato a su pequeña hija de tres meses, si tres meses llevaba sumido en ese estado de desolación.

Entonces intento cargarla y recordó que nunca lo había hecho y sintió pánico ¿y si se le caía?, difícil de creer pero en estos tres meses no había tomado en brazos a su pequeña, ella solo conocía los cómodos y maternales brazos de tía Hikari y los protectores del tío Takeru, y retrocedió al recordar cuanto ella hubiera dado por tomar en brazos a su pequeña, mientras Yamato tenía este debate interno la niña intentaba alzarse para que su padre la cargara y parecía quería llorar y emitió un gemido.

-Shh, tranquila mi pequeña.- Decía Yamato cuando de pronto la tenía en sus brazos, al ver que la niña iba a llorar había actuado por reflejo y la había alzado, no porque no quería escucharla llorar sino que nunca quería que derramara una lágrima, si él estaba ahí para impedirlo.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?, soy tu papi, y no volveré a dejarte sola.- Decía mientras le acariciaba el poco casi escaso cabello que tenía su pequeña, toco su nariz y llego a la comisura de sus labios. Al sentir este tacto tan tierno la niña comenzó a succionar.

-¿Tienes hambre?-por un momento pensó en despertar a Hikari, pero después reflexiono y llego a la conclusión de que ella se merecía un descanso y ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

-Vamos papi te dará de comer.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con su hija y que incluso estaba a punto de darle de comer, era la primera vez que lo hacía y Dios sabe que bien se sentía, sentía que volvía a estar vivo.

**Platico con tus medias de seda**

**Y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo**

**Mientras le rasco una rodilla**

**A esta vida sin vida**

Hacer un tetero había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba y ahora estaba en su cama recostado alimentando a su hijita, se sentía tan bien estar con ella tan completo, por gracioso que suene el esperaba sentirse mal al estar cerca de ella, sentir su ausencia, melancolía, recordar que no había querido a esa personita a la que estaba alimentando. Al recordar eso un dolor atravesó su pecho, eso era imposible no había alguien a quien Yamato quisiera mas en estos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a cantar, y hace mucho que no lo hacía, una canción tan linda, tan pura que le recordaba exactamente a su bebe, y de un momento a otro su hija estaba profundamente dormida, se quedo contemplándola mucho tiempo ensimismado.

**Le canto una canción a la nada**

**Y me burlo de la melancolía**

**Mientras le subo el cierre**

**A la falda de las ganas**

-Sabes se parece mucho a ti cuando duerme.-le susurro al viento, en ese momento recordó muchas cosas que le trajeron alegría y dolor.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba en el ensayo con su grupo cuando su amada esposa llego gritando_

_-¡Yama!-dijo la mujer muy emocionada, saltando y arrojándose en los brazos de su marido sin importarle que los compañeros de este la estuvieran mirando..._

_-¿Mimi?, que pasa cielo ¿algo va mal?-pregunto muy sonrojado y preocupado el rubio._

_-Estoy embarazada.-le susurro muy bajito al oído, tan bajo que solo el escucho._

_En ese momento Yamato se quedo en shock la regreso a ver con cara de ¿en serio? y ella asintió y de un momento a otro estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación._

_-Yama me estoy mareando, en serio cielo para.-dijo Mimi muy divertida y también en efecto mareada._

_Yamato la bajo y le dio un beso lleno de ternura y amor._

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también, lo sabes y ya tenemos una prueba.-dijo Mimi muy feliz._

_-Gracias…_

_Y volvió a besarla. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Esos días tan felices habían quedado atrás se recordó, deposito con extremado cuidado a la bebe en la cama poniendo almohadas alrededor de ella y recordó lo que había pensado hacer antes de distraerse en otras cosas cogió su cazadora y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida le dirigió una rápida mirada al bebe y siguió su camino, con muchos sentimientos en su corazón.

**Sintiendo tantas cosas**

**Realmente no estoy tan solo**

**Sola tú que estas conmigo**

**Y no te fuiste contigo.**

Estaba luchando arduamente con las ganas de volver corriendo donde su bebe, y se obligo a recordar algo que de verdad no quería hacerlo.

_Flashback:_

_-Yama… creo que… ya es… hora.-dijo Mimi muy sudada y agotada con las manos apretando su abultado vientre, tratando de contener los dolores del parto._

_Yamato quien acababa de llegar a su casa había ido a ver un vaso de agua y cuando se dio vuelta encontró a su mujer con cara de dolor y una gran sonrisa diciéndole algo, que era hora de algo ¿de que?_

_-Yamato por favor, duele…_

_Entonces cayó en cuenta de la realidad, su hijo estaba a punto de nacer y su mujer ya tenía dolores, en ese momento acelero todo, le llevo al coche, mientras repetía cosas como: respira o tranquila, y ella le respondía con: la próxima vez tu tendrás al bebe o esto es todo culpa tuya._

_Consiguieron llegar al hospital sanos, salvos y sin una multa por exceso de velocidad, ahí estaban todos sus amigos esperándole. Taichi con una de esas sonrisas que anuncian que dirá algún disparate, a su lado Sora con su pequeño hijo, Izzy, Takeru y Hikari con una reluciente sonrisa. _

_Lo acondicionaron para que entre al parto, y lo hizo muy nervioso ahí entre gritos de la doctora, de su esposa, de las enfermeras escucho un hermoso llanto que indicaba que su hijo estaba afuera, que ya todo había pasado._

_-Es una hermosa mujercita.-dijo la doctora y se la dio a la madre._

_-Que linda eres, mi bebe preciosa, mi hijita linda.- dijo Mimi, depositando un suave beso en la frente de la bebe._

_-Tan hermosa como su madre.- dijo Yamato inclinándose a lado de su esposa._

_-Yamato… cuídala… y…quiérela… mucho… por… mi… por… favor.- dijo Mimi muy débil a medida que cerraba los ojos._

_-¿Mimi? Mimi ¡Mimi!- empezó a llamar Yamato en un vano intento por mantenerla despierta.- Mimi, cielo por favor reacciona, no me dejes, por favor Mimi no te vayas, no me dejes solo._

_-Yama… tú nunca volverás a estar solo, Te amo.- susurro Mimi perdiendo la conciencia._

_-¡Mimi!- grito Yamato desesperado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y todo fue muy rápido desde ahí la doctora lo había mandado a sacar de la sala con dos musculosos enfermeros, recuerda el funeral todos sumamente tristes por la pérdida del miembro más alegre del grupo.

De inmediato recordó que el ni siquiera había sacado a su hija del hospital, sino que lo hizo Takeru haciéndose pasar por el, incluso le habían expresado sus condolencias, Takeru había sido mas padre que él en todo este tiempo y eso no debía ser así, el amaba a su hija, lo acababa de descubrir, el amaba a su hija y le había hecho una promesa a ella e iba a cumplirla, regreso corriendo a su recamara.

**Realmente no estoy tan solo**

**Quien te dijo que te fuiste**

**Si aun te encuentro cocinando**

**Algún recuerdo en la cocina**

**O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.**

La encontró dormida, tal y como la había dejado quietita entre su cárcel de almohadas, a lo que se recostó empezó a moverse.

-Shh, tranquila mi pequeña papi no volverá a irse nunca más.- y beso su frente, se acomodo a lado de su pequeña para el también dormir algo que desde hace mucho no hacía, estando con su bebe ahí casi dormido la vio, si, era ella en el lado que siempre ocupaba en la cama, contemplando a su pequeño retoño, sonriendo muy complacida. Lo regreso a ver, se acerco y le dio un beso, un beso que él hubiera jurado en serio lo sintió y empezó a dormir, el aún conservaba su recuerdo y vaya que hermoso recuerdo le había dejado.

**Realmente no estoy tan solo**

**Quien te dijo que te fuiste**

**Si cargaste con el cuerpo**

**Pero no con el recuerdo**

**Y el recuerdo está conmigo**

-Takeru y ¿la bebe?-pregunto Hikari apenas despertándose y percatándose de que el cunero estaba vacío.

-En el cunero.- respondió Takeru aún dormido.

-Takeru, ¡la bebe no está!-gritó Hikari.

En eso empezaron a buscar y no encontraron nada en el cuarto y Yamato no estaba en la sala.

-¿Crees que Yamato se la llevo?- pregunto Hikari

-Lo dudo, está lloviendo y el no sabe siquiera como cargarla, suficiente iré a buscarle, Yamato siempre deja una copia de la llave en su cuarto iré a verla.

-Te acompaño.- dijo su novia.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que iban a ver a Yamato dormido a lado de la niña y a esta muy quietita a su lado, nunca imaginaron ver algo así, seriamente Takeru había pensado en quedarse con la niña él hasta que Yamato estuviera preparado para hacerse cargo estaba seguro que su mamá estaría encantada de ayudarle, mientras Hikari, bueno ella solo lloraba estaba tan feliz de que Yamato entrara en razón.

*********************************************************************************

**Diez años después.**

En un cementerio en la ciudad de Tokio vemos a Yamato, sentado frente a una lapida, charlando con ella.

-Sabes ha pasado mucho tiempo lo sé, pero no me canso de decírtelo, te amo y creo que cada día más.-dijo sonriéndole.- Los muchachos están bien Sora esta a días de dar a luz y tiene a Taichi como loco.-dijo riéndose de su amigo.-Takeru está lidiando a dos gemelos de los cuales el niño es igualito a Tai en forma de ser, y el otro bueno dicen que se parece a mí, pobre Takeru lidiar con un par de cabezotas.-dijo con fingida pena por su hermano.

-Y nuestra hija, ahí cada vez más hermosa y más parecida a ti en todo. Lo único que tiene mío es el color de su cabello, se que tu quería que tuviera los ojos azules, pero no fue así y agradezco tanto que tuvieran tu color, son tan hermosos.

Entonces un particular grito lo hizo reaccionar.

-Hola papi.-dijo una niña de diez años bajita para su edad, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños.-Hola mami, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo y se agacho para poner una rosa en la tumba de su madre.-Sabes mami aunque no te conocí, te amo y sé que siempre estas conmigo.

Yamato sonrió recordando cuanta alegría le daba su pequeña hija, y eso no hacía más que aumentar el amor que sentía por su difunta esposa, no se volvió a casar, ni a interesarse por nadie más, hizo las paces con su madre la cual lo ayudo mucho en la crianza de su hija. Dejo la banda y empezó a estudiar para darle todo a su hija.

-Mimi vámonos es hora de ir a casa.

-Ya voy papi.

Su hija tiene razón ella sigue ahí con ellos acompañándolos siempre.

**Tú sigues aquí**

**Sin ti**

**Conmigo**

**Quien está contigo**

**Si ni siquiera estas tu!**

Y… No, realmente no estaba solo.

**Fin.**

*********************************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**A todos mis lectores, si, esta historia es triste con un final feliz, más que MIMATO es un Matt, si bueno es que generalmente estas canciones son cantadas por el talentosísimo Ricardo Arjona y el es hombre, espero sus reviews ansiosa, si quieren alguna canción déjenla ahí.**

**Se que quizás la canción y el video (Para los que lo hayan visto o escuchado) sea en otro sentido, pero a mi me gusto verlo de esta forma, espero les guste mi forma de verlo!!**

**Ya saben cualquier critica constructiva o lo que sea déjenlo en sus comentarios!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y los que comentan.**

**Por cierto creo que tardare con la siguiente historia después de todo esta era para la próxima semana, aunque bueno depende de los comentarios que reciba XD pónganse y sean 100?? (Primo: ya quisieras)!!**

**Y por que estoy enfermita ******

**Bueno, sip depende!!**

**Cuídense mucho, los quiero!**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
